1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention pertains, generally, to lifting devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a sportsman's lifting and raising device. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a sportsman's lifting and raising device particularly adapted for use with trees.
2. Prior Art:
Hunting is typically done either from the ground or from a height, such as from a tree. When hunting is done from a tree, a device for a hunter to stand or sit upon, as well as to hide the presence of the hunter, is typically raised into the tree. Several attempts have been made to provide devices to lift or raise persons or objects into trees. Five such devices are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,135, issued May 18, 1976 to Lane, is entitled "CLIMBING DEVICE." The patent discloses a device for climbing a tree or similar structure. The device comprises a basket-like member secured to a pair of hangers that go around a pair of pulleys. The hangers are secured to the tree by chains secured to pipes that go around the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,733, issued Jun. 3, 1980 to Wade, is entitled "PORTABLE ELEVATED STATION." The patent discloses a portable elevated station to be mounted to a tree. The station includes a platform suspended from a hoist. The hoist includes a drum. The hoist and the platform are suspended from a bough of a tree by a rope connected to the tree at one end and to the drum at the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,913, issued Sep. 7, 1982 to Cromer, Jr., is entitled "CHAIR LIFT." The patent discloses a portable chair lift device for use by a hunter or the like for raising the person off the ground. The device includes a frame member which has a seat hung downwardly therefrom on ropes. A worm gear assembly is carried by the frame member. A hand crank is attached to the frame member for turning the worm gear. A rope is wound around a tree or similar structure and passes over a pulley attached to the worm gear. As the hand crank is turned, the seat is raised or lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,914, issued Sep. 7, 1982 to Gary, is entitled "PORTABLE TREE SLING OR PORTABLE TREE STAND OR PORTABLE TREE HUNTING SLING, OR ALTERNATIVES THEREOF." The patent discloses a portable tree sling device comprising a rope to which is attached a fabric seat and a fabric back rest. The rope is wound around a pulley, to which is attached a hand crank. In use, the rope is to be cast over a bough of a tree and tied to the trunk of the tree. A user sits on the seat and cranks the seat higher or lower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,698, issued Jul. 29, 1986 to Grant, is entitled "HUNTING CHAIR." The patent discloses a hunting chair device for elevating hunters and animals into a tree or similar structure. The device comprises an upright, hollow frame carrying a bracket below it. A reel is rotatably mounted in the bracket. A cable is attached to the reel, extends through the hollow frame, and exits through an open top. Foot pedals are attached to the reel for rotating the reel and winding the cable around it to elevate the chair into a tree. A seat and a handlebar-like member are attached to the frame. Brackets brace the chair against the tree. In use, a user sits on the seat and, by pedaling the foot pedals, raises or lowers the device.
It is to be appreciated that none of these references discloses a simple lifting and elevating device with a minimal number of parts and that attaches directly to a tree. The present invention, as detailed hereinbelow, addresses these issues.